Conventionally, there have been proposed a variety of stators formed of annularly arranged split stator cores each formed by stacking a plurality of electromagnetic steel plates.
A stator iron core structure of an electric rotating machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-304655 includes a plurality of teeth and an approximately cylindrical yoke portion and is formed by stacking steel plates.
A stator iron core of an electric rotating machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-88013 is formed of a plurality of segments, which are divided for each salient pole.
Main components of an electric rotating machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-73490 include a flux path yoke portion and a plurality of magnetic pole tooth portions mounted in the flux path yoke portion.